In the field of dairy farming, systems for regularly measuring the health of the animals and the milk quality have been developed. The results of the measurements may affect how the animals should be milked, i.e. how milking parameters such as vacuum levels and milking frequency are set, how the animals should be fed, and how the animals should otherwise be treated on an individual basis. Hereby, the animals are kept healthy and an efficient milk production is provided.
Examples of such systems include milking installations comprising automatic milking robots that identify an animal, extract milk from the animal, and transfer the milk to a milk storage tank. There also exist robots that can sample part of the milk for testing, e.g. transferring the sample part to an automatic somatic cell counter that provides the cell count. Each robot in such systems is provided with its own cell counter, which is connected to a data bus of the robot. In such a manner, the robot receives a quality indication of the milk of the animal. An example of such a milking robot is the VMS (voluntary milking system) having an OCC (online cell counter) as provided by DeLaval.
In systems having a plurality of milking robots, which all are provided with their own analysis equipment, the robots transfer the test results, in this case the cell counts, together with the animal identities to a monitoring computer so that information for a specific animal is collected in a single database, regardless of which one of the robots that was used to milk the animal. The collecting activities can be controlled by one of the robots operating as a master unit, where the others operate as slave units. Alternatively, an overall controller, such as a computer, is provided for receiving animal and milking information, such as identities, milk yields, cell counts and other milk quality or animal health indications, from the robots. Such a system having a plurality of milking systems, where each has a cell counter, is easy to use and can provide cell count data immediately. However, the cell counter makes each milking robot more expensive. Moreover, a lack of balance of the use of different milking robots leads to a lack of use of some of the sampling and analyzing devices. This may have a negative influence on the operation and reliability of such equipment.
Generally, the use of sampling and analyzing devices in milking systems comprising one or more milking robots or stations has this far not been optimized. There is a certain lack of knowledge of when and how such sampling and analyzing devices shall be used in an optimized manner.